


Waiting

by Silence_burns



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, some violence but it's just a brief fight with a monster, teasing v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine teasing V.





	Waiting

You jumped right, dodging a clawed paw.

Shattered glass crunched under your arm, but you ignored the pain, desperately dodging the demon’s attacks. It was big, but every time it threw a punch, it showed its unprotected stomach.

You seized it again, jumping to the sides. It roared as you slid under its arm and cut deeply into the bulky leg. The disgusting smell surrounding the creature took your breath away as you turned sharply and jumped on the monster’s back.

You grabbed one of the thick horns, yanking it’s head to the side. Your blade cut through the greenish skin and deep into the neck. Boiling blood poured from the wound as the creature fell.

“Impressive.”

Turning to the owner of the voice, you cleaned the blade from the blood. It served you well enough to take care of it.

“Jealous? I could show you a few tricks,” you grinned to V.

He was leaning casually over a wall of one of the buildings, perfectly outside of the monster’s range. You haven’t noticed him until he spoke, so you had  no idea how long was he watching your fight. Knowing him, it could be from the beginning.

He wouldn’t interfere, of course. V didn’t enjoy getting his hands dirty.

“What a lovely offer,” he cooed, looking you up and down openly. He had every right to, since a lot of the gore got on you. You hated fighting the huge demons. It always got messy.

“Will you take it?”

You came closer, sheathing your weapon. The street, although damaged and partially destroyed, looked empty. People fled a long time ago.

A shadow of a smile ghosted over V’s lips. Your gaze seemed to always fall on them somehow.

“There are a few things to take care of first, I’m afraid.”

Pain brought you back to reality. Looking down, you’ve noticed the sleeve of your jacket to be completely soaked. A few pieces of glass must have pierced through the fabric when you fought.

“Damn.”

“You need a hand?”

“I’ll think about it,” you teased him, taking a step back.

You needed to remove the jacket to see the wounds properly. It wasn’t easy to do with only one hand, but you managed to take it off.

V didn’t move, still watching you slyly. You raised an eyebrow. “Enjoying the free striptease?”

“Most definitely…”

You threw the jacket at him. “Then at least make yourself useful.”

You took the glass out of your arm. Thankfully, it didn’t go in deeply, and although it bled, it wasn’t major. V walked to you, his cane in his hand.

Nero noticed you from the other end of the street and waved at you. It took him awhile to find you after the demons attacked. “Come on, guys, we gotta hurry!”

You sighed.

V laughed quietly. If you were standing any further, you’d miss it. “Let’s not keep our boy wonder waiting, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
